


Guts and Glory

by Random_Fandom



Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Batman, M/M, alternate universe- no superheros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fandom/pseuds/Random_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Need a ride?"</p><p>"From Gotham's most notorious crime lord?" Jason didn't give any reaction. "Sounds fun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The glass shattered with a satisfying crunch. Tim laughed swinging the bat again. He didn't stop until every single window was shattered. After he stood there panting, bat propped on his shoulder, surveying his work.

"That was impressive." 

Tim turned to look at the man. He stood there, hands hidden in his  
leather jacket. Tim smiled wide and vicious. "Oh, I know."

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Jason tensed as he looked at the furious man approaching them, Tim just kept smiling.

"MY FUCKING CAR, I'M GUNNA KILL YOU."

The man got closer to Tim his intent clear. Before Jason could think about intervening Tim had already swung the bat into the man's ribs. Tim looked down as the man curled up trying to breathe.

"You crazy fucking bitch" the man choked out. Tim crouched near the man's face. 

"Next time think twice before you cheat on a crazy bitch."

Tim stood and considered the man before kicking him in the ribs. 

"Stupid son of a bitch."

Tim turned and practically flounced away. For some crazy reason, Jason himself couldn't understand, he followed. 

Tim side eyed him but didn't say anything.

"Need a ride?"

"From Gotham's most notorious crime lord?" Jason didn't give any reaction. "Sounds fun."

\--

"I was honestly not expecting this." The diner was small and rundown but clean and friendly. Quaint as only Gotham can be. Tim stirred his milkshake. "So why has the crime lord of Gotham taken me on a 1950's date."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know 1950's date's started with smashing a car."

Tim smiled wickedly, "Only the good ones."

"I find you interesting," Jason admitted.

Tim let out a laugh "Oh, so you want to fuck me." Jason raised his other eyebrow. "Isn't that what people really mean when they say that?"

Jason shrugged "Fair enough."

"Well Mr. Crime lord I don't on put out on the first date."

Jason snorted "Dang there goes my dastardly plan."

Tim laughed again. "Are you going to tell me your first name at least? I could just keep calling you Mr. Crime Lord."

"Jason."

"Tim."

After a few minutes of silence, Tim continued "This would be the part where you ask me what I do for a living and we pretend to be very normal people."

"What do you do for a living, very normal person."

"I sell my soul to a corporation in exchange for power." Tim slurped his milkshake.

"That is a very normal response," Jason said.

"Well we can't all be crime lords, can we?" Tim said.

"It's a very competitive field," Jason said finishing his milkshake just as Tim finished his.

"Well, this has been lovely." Tim said checking his watch "But I'm afraid my ride has arrived. It's time for me to go sell my soul, see you around crime lord."

Tim was out the door before Jason could respond. 

Tim had barely opened the door to the car before a suit was being shoved into his hands.

"Hello, Mother."

"Timothy, have you finished getting revenge on that brute of yours?"

"Yes, Mother I smashed his car."

"Hmm, I still think you should have damaged the apartment as well. His credit will never let him move out."

"His credit was perfect."

Janet smiled sharply, it was a smile Tim had practiced in the mirror for years before he perfected it. "Yes, it was."

Tim replied with that same smile.

"Now get dressed we have a charity to go to."

"Oh," Tim said disinterestedly "What plan are you enacting today?"

"Our competitors has a new wife. She tends to be very loose lipped."

Tim had changing in a car down to a science. 

"Wonderful, I've been planning a takeover for a while now."

With that, Tim stepped into the flashing paparazzi lights and became the respectable CEO Tim Drake.

\--

"We have to keep meeting like this." Tim drawled as he watched Jason finish beating up a man.

Jason didn't even look surprised.

"If I see you in my territory again this will seem like a friendly meeting." he growled to the beaten man then walked over to where Tim stood.

"This does seem like the way very normal people meet."

Tim laughed, "Of course."

Jason and Tim started walking down the street.

"So what the hell are you doing in this part of Gotham at this time of night," Jason asked casually.

Tim shrugged "Visiting an old friend."

"Strange place to have a friend when you're a billionaire." 

Tims laugh was a taunt, "I don't know, I know a lot of billionaires who love to hire prostitutes from here."

"Are you one of them?" 

"Trying to sell me some of your merchandise, crime lord? Not interested, as I said I was visiting a friend."

Jason studied Tim from the corner of his eye.

"Chilli dog?"

"Pardon?" Tim had not been prepared for the sudden turn of conversation. He had been busy wondering if he was going to be kidnapped. Again.

"I'm hungry, wanna get some chili dogs," Jason said.

Tims laugh was delighted "Why Jason are you asking me on a date? I suppose I did say I didn't put out on the first date." Tim mused. "Sure I would love a chili dog."

They continued walking down the dark streets.

"So can I ask?" Tim said, "About the man you were beating up."

Jason studies Tim. He didn't look scared or judgemental but mildly curious. This Jason decided is a strange, strange man. "I caught him selling drugs where he shouldn't."

"And where would that be."

"At the local schools."

"Jesus." Now Tims face transformed into righteous fury "I hope you broke his ribs."

"I definitely heard something crack." 

They both slowed as they neared a cart vendor.

"Hey Michal," Jason said, "How are the kids." 

"Jason! You know how it is children are a beautiful nightmare. Would you like your regular?"

"Yeah, thanks, Michal and another for Tim." 

Tim watched as Jason and Michal chatted. After some minutes Jason turned to Tim with two chili dogs.

"Huh," Tim said accepting the chili dog, "You are really not at all what I expected."

"Neither are you," Jason replied. 

\--

The night ended with Tim thoroughly fucked and asleep in Jason's bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason wasn't surprised to wake up to an empty bed. After inspecting the rest of his apartment and finding no one there he thoroughly squashed the stupid hope that had been building. He left his apartment intent on smoking at least an entire packet of cigarettes but that idea was derailed when he stepped out onto the street. Tim lay obscenely on the hood of a cop car teasing a familiar looking cop. 

“Jason,” Tim called out delight and mischief danced on his lips. “Have you met Dick?” 

Jason dragged his eyes away from Tim to glance at Dick. He smirked and lit up a cigarette. “Hey Dickie, it's been a while.” Jason could practically feel Tims attention sharpen. 

Dick nodded “How’s the neighborhood been?” 

“Quieter than usual.” 

“Well, well, well and here I thought I would be making the introductions.” Tim slid off the hood of the car. 

Jason snorted and Dick shook his head. “Take care, Tim.” 

“Are you sure you won't consider my offer?” Tim asked all innocence and wide eyes. 

“You already know my answer.” Tim sighed and didn't bother answering choosing instead to focus on Jason as Dick drove away.

“How does a crime lord get friendly with the only non-corrupt cop of Gotham?”

“He used to be my parole officer.” Jason watched Tim. He was reminded of a cat who hasn't decided if he wanted to hunt or play. 

Tim kissed Jason, hungry and wanting. “We should go back to your apartment.”


End file.
